World of Mix? Rewrite
by joseph33759
Summary: What if the Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato found a portal? and not just any portal but a Dark Portal? Join Uzumaki Naruto and his former students as they shake Azeroth to the core. set in the far future of Naruto, and somewhere inbetween WoW and TBC
1. The begining

Yo Here is the rewrite I hope it is better then the old one, and I plan on finishing this one. and when I catch up to my original, I'll delete it, or make it into the sequal

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naurto, or WarCraft, if I owned either I'd have a free account on WoW or Itachi would have killed Sasuke or at least the battle would have been longer

---

Flare, Ume, and Masao were eating with the old sensei, Naruto.

"Hey Masao, Flare who do you think can eat ten bowls of ramen fastest?" asked Ume in her soft light voice and Flare grinned at her

"Dunno, but we could find out right Sensei?" asked Flare. Naruto laughed lightly, he had matured, of course he still hade some out bursts but that is a part of him.

"If you wanna race then lets see who can" said Naruto before he started to think, "Ano, Flare-kun, you never told me why you are able to use _his_ chakra like me" said Naruto as he looked at his student

"Hai, Naruto-sensei, I haven't cause I couldn't,as clan heir, I really couldn't tell you a clan secret but I feel I should now that I am the soul member left in the Kitsune Clan, if my father is dead" said Flare as he started to pick at his ramen bowl now not interested in eating as his appatite had left him.

"You don't have to Flare" said Ume as she noticed his hesitancy

"No, I'll tell you" said Flare shaking his head as he took a deep breath

"We can go to the tower if you want there are privacy seals there" said Naruto and Flare smiled

"Hai, I would like that" said Flare as they shunshinned to the tower and headed to the office of the Hokage, his sensei's office. After Naruto went through the needed handseals the room glowed a yellowish glow for a sec before it disappeared.

"Go on Flare" said Naruto after he was sure the room was sealed

"Many years ago before my own great Grandfather was born Sensei, before the time of the hidden villages, the Kitsune Clan, though it was called the Clan of wanderers at the time, was nothing but a wondering clan, and Kyuubi a more peaceful creature" said Flare only to be interrupted by Naruto

"Kyuubi? Peaceful? I doubt that" he said as Flare shook his head in disagreement

"Regardless sensei, he was, and my clan happened upon his den during a horrible storm and Kyuubi ordered them to leave his den, however the leader of my clan at the time begged that if they must leave at least let their children stay till the end of the storm so that they could survive. Earning Kyuubi's respect, Kyuubi asked them what was their fondest wish, surprised by their fortune the clan head looked Kyuubi in the eye and said, 'To protect what is worth protecting' and Kyuubi laughed" said Flare as he seemed to be reciting a story more then true history but none could fault his logic as history is best told in story form

"In reply Kyuubi said, 'Then you shall, I give you my power, for it has been eons since I last heard someone say they wish to protect what is worth protecting, and I know when I am being lied to' and in reply to that my ancestor said, 'Oh great Kyuubi no Yoko, why give us this gift? You seem to be hiding something'" said Flare and Naruto almost laughed, "I never said my family was full of geniuses" said Flare with a bored expression.

"Well what was he hiding if he was hiding anything?" asked Masao so into the story that he did not notice that Flare seemed disurbed

"He was hiding something, something that would be a curse as well as a blessing" said Flare shaking his head, "Kyuubi turned to my ancestor and laughed, 'Truly you are wise to see that, and I shall tell you. You can not turn against me, I learned that from the Uchiha clan, I must place limiters on my gifts or they may turn against me, as I was saying you may not turn against me else the very power you wield will turn against you, in return unless ordered to attack your specific home, I shall never attack the village you are in' my ancestor was surprised two gifts for one condition, while he knew he would be pushing the limit he ventured on with two questions the first was what in one of the clan did but the others would not, the other question was how could a power turn against them?" said Flare before sighing slightly

"I have a feeling it didn't go well for him?" said Naruto and Flare shook his head

"No, Kyuubi laughed at the questions but answered, 'Then that ONE would be punished no the clan as you are worried about your clan more then the power I see, I shall explain' and my clan seemed to break out of it's shock, they were being given a great gift, but the cost... 'The power is access to my chakra, from anywhere, even if I lay in the belly of Shinigami, as this is a pact stronger then even him if you accept, and should you turn against me, then you will be treated like any who use my power without my complete consent, the chakra will corrupt you and eventually kill you' said Kyuubi as he pricked his paw with one of his claws as and let a drop of blood fall to the ground, where it landed in a pool of water that had gathered from the storm waters. The water bubbled for a moment before laying still once more, 'If you agree to this pact then drink, drink of this water and be renewed in strength and in life' said Kyuubi and they did binding us for all eternity, and in honor of the demon lord, they renamed themselves the Kitsune Clan" said Flare finally finished as he looked away he new how much Naruto hated Kyuubi, hell he would to but he couldn't fight against him.

There was a knock at the door and Naruto dropped the privacy seal just before Kakashi walked in

"Oh sorry Hokage-sama, I'll come back later" said Kakashi but Naruto shook his head and motioned for him to sit

"It must be big for you to come on time for once sensei, so tell me, what did you see on your mission?" asked Naruto, Kakashi's mission was to explore what was beyond the Dark Portal, a portal found in a dig for ancient artifacts, at least that was what Kyuubi had called it, it seemed to make Kyuubi fearful so he knew it was something big

"Well thing is, there seems to be two major factions that while fighting the same enemy are also fighting the other" said Kakashi and Naruto looked at him and motioned for him to go on

Hesitating for a second Kakashi said, "Hokage-sama, I would like to request that Kitsune-san and his teammates leave for this next part"

"Request denied, go on Kakashi" said Naruto sternly

"Hai, Hokage-sama, The two major factions are called the Horde and the Human Alliance, the Horde is made up of what seems to be green skinned people with lower canines that protrude from their lower jaw, a blue skinned people with tusks, and seem to heal at a rate that rivals yours Hokage-sama, what looks like a humanoid cow, and rotting people" said Kakashi and Naruto shrugged, "The Green skinned people call themselves orcs, while the blue skinned people and the humanoid cows call themselves Trolls and Tauren respectfully" said Kakashi

"And of these rotting people?" asked Flare intrigued

"They call themselves the Forsaken" said Kakashi readily as he sighed

"That is not all, the Human Alliance is made up of what seems to be all humans but of three different sizes and what seems to be a purple skinned race" said Kakashi

"I'm guessing they have names for themselves to?" asked Naruto and Kakashi nodded

"It was easier to get theirs then it was to get the ones of the Horde Hokage-sama" said Kakashi as he started to list them off, "The tallest ones of what seem to be human call themselves just that, human, the ones that are the shortest call themselves gnomes, and the ones that are inbetween their sizes call themselves dwarfs" said Kakashi and Naruto looked at him

"And the purple skinned race?" asked Naruto

"Night Elves, sir, they call themselves Night Elves" said Kakashi and Naruto nodded, "Hokage-sama, I suggest we send a team over there to start relations with both factions as it seems the enemy they are fighting is an enemy of all life" said Kakashi and Naruto nodded in agreement again

"Who do you recommend then Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto and Kakashi sighed

"Since Kitsune-san and his teammates are the most informed now I'd suggest them" said Kakashi

"Good choice, Flare-kun, I want you, Masao, and Ume to take a team each and try to start relations with both factions, any suggestion on how they should do that, Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"Hai, while I watched the Horde I noticed there was one human that they did not attack on site, a woman by the name of Jaina Proudmore, it seems her and the orc's leader are on a good footing and if you are going to go for any alliance with them the best place to start is with her" said Kakashi

"Sensei, may I request that instead of me going with my own team I am teamed with Flare?" asked Ume speaking up for the first time since the story/history lesson

"Yes you may, you two seem to work best together anyway" said Naruto nodding

"Thank you Sensei" said Ume happily

---

Ok I am MOSTLY going by what the Manga for Naruto has said BUT I am keeping Kakashi because he is important for the story, this story maybe broken up into parts but it is still a work in progress and I hope this explains most of the errors I made in the original take of 'World of... Mix' Read and Review please but do not flame


	2. The Aid of the Horde

Hello I'm back time for chapter 2, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: IF I owned WoW, or Naruto, I think I would be rich... not some poor guy hoping to make it big with the original stories I write as well

Now for the Public replies:

Forlorne: While you believe that Naruto and Warcraft do not mix, I have to say that you are wrong beyond all imagining, I'll be sure to refer you to General Grievous he has an exellent story or two of a NARUTO WARCRAFT mix, though after my reply to your flame, for which I would like to apologize for, I doubt you are going to be reading my story anymore and if you are, unless it is to say you were wrong(cause you can not judge a story by the first chapter) and apologize I suggest reading General Grievous's work

and that is it for now I didn't get any others

---

Two teams of five Shinobi, one lead by Flare(though Flare's group had four shinobi not adding Ume) as Ume never did like leading, and one lead by Masao, stood infront of the Dark Portal and waited as their leaders planned out their part of their missions

"So whos going where?" asked Masao looking at Flare and Ume

"I would take the Horde, but I doubt they will listen that readily" said Ume and Flar chuckled

"Nothing worth while is easily gained" countered Flare making Masao laugh and Ume frown

"Oh so you getting Ume-" started Masao

"I wouldn't finish that sentance Masao" said Ume and Flare in unison making the aspiring medic-nin nod

"Hai, hai, and Flare please try to stay focused I know you have ADHD but you need to focus on this mission, it will be dangerous and you are the closest thing to a medic-nin your group has" said Masao and Flare nodded grudgingly

"Hai, Masao, I will" said Flare frowning slightly as the others laughed

"So I get the Allaince?" asked Masao and Flare nodded, "Good, I always did prefer the easy way" he said making Flare sigh shaking his head

"Well it seems we're out of here" said Flare raising his hand and his team looked up and when he dropped it they jumped through the portal followed soon after by Masao's team, then the team leaders

---

"Hold! In the name of the Alliance" said a man dressed in full plate armor

"I believe he is yours Masao-kun" said Ume as Flare, her and their team shot by

"Hai, Hello I am Umeko Masao, and I am a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, and I am here to talk about a possible pact between your alliance and my village" said Masao

---

With Flare

"Hold human, what business do you have here in Stonard?" asked a Orc and Flare smiled

"I need a to hire a boat to your capital, I am here to talk to your leader about a possible pact with your alliance and my village" said Flare

---

With Masao

"Why would a single village be strong enough to aid us against the Horde?" asked the man and Masao shook his head

"No, not against the Horde, against the group against all life" said Masao

---

With Flare that same moment

"What is your name human?" asked the Orc more civilized then before

"My name is Kitsune Flare, Chuunin of Konohagakure no Sato, and heir to the Kitsune Clan" said Flare in a regal voice one that seemed to fit his introduction

"Would it be right to assume you bare no ill will for my warchief?" asked the Orc and Flare smiled

"Why would I? we came from beyond that portal in the demon scarred land" said Flare and the Orc looked at him and noticed a slight taint in him not enough to make him an agent of the Burning Legion but enough to make him worry about his warchief

---

Back with Masao

"So you won't help us against those beasts?!" said the man

"No, we will not help you against these orcs, trolls, tauren, or those of the group called the Forsaken" said Masao as him and his team seemed to take a more agressive stance as he noticed the air grew colder in hostility

"You're out numbered, shinobi" said the man laughing noticing them getting ready to fight

"You know even if I have to talk to the Kings of each race, I will see that their is a pact between my village and both the Horde and the human Alliance" said Masao

"You won't be getting out of here alive" said the man and Masao shot something in the air

---

with Flare

"Thank you Rathar, and-" started Flare when one of his men appeared, "What?" he asked turning around

"Sir, Masao's group requests aid" said the chuunnin and Flare nodded

"Rathar, I need to go help my friend, I will be back soon, it seems the Alliance is not as receptive to our idea as you are" he said as he and his team started to leave

"Hold Flare, I'll accompany you, even the Alliance knows better then to attack me" said Rathar as he walked into a hut and came out with a sword and shield the sword seemed to glow and the shield seemed to be black and bent

"If you wish, but we aren't going to slow down for anyone" said Flare as him and his group seemed to disappear and reappear on a tree branch about 10 yards away

---

With Masao

"Come my brothers! FOR THE ALLIANCE!!" said the man as he drew a sword and attacked Masao whom drew a kunai and blocked the sword with great difficulty.

"Raiton: Raikyuu!" said Flare as he threw a ball of condensed lightning chakra into the backs of one of the Alliance soldiers and the soldiers turned to face this new threat

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!!" they shouted and the battle grew

"Ume! Masao! TIME FOR OUR PRIZED MOVE!!" yelled Flare and Masao and Ume nodded and they began to channel chakra into their palms, for Masao it was water chakra, Ume fire, and Flare lightning

"Raiton:-" said Flare

"Suiton:-" said Masao

"Katon:-" said Ume

"RASENGAN!!" they said together as they rammed their elemental rasengans into their opponents grinding away the armor, and if they reached the skin burning, shocking, or in Masao's case cutting of chakra flow, of their opponents

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!" said a chuunin as he blew a large fireball at many of the soldiers

but it was for naught as soon Flare, Ume, Masao, and a few shinobi were left

"FOR THE HORDE!!" came a shout and the Alliance turned and met the new threat of 10 Orc warriors and three Troll priests

"Hey mon, we be helpin humans it seems" said a troll priest as they gathered their mana to cast a spell on the fallen shinobi

"What are you doing!?" asked Masao about to attack them

"Hold Masao, they're here to help" said Flare as he jumped into the fray and slashed with his katana that he had unsealed as soon as he had to

"Yeah, mon, we be bring them back" said ther troll priest as a light shined on one of the dead shinobi and the shinobi's wounds healed and his eyes opened

"Taisho, did you die too?" asked the shinobi seeing Masao

"No, you are alive!" said Masao before nodding to Ume whom was about to join in the fight as it started to turn in their favor

"Thanks!" she said as she did

---

"Now can we try again, or are you going to attack us again?" asked Masao after the fight it seemed Flare had the easy one after all

"Fuck you demon spawn" said the man coughing up blood and suddenly Flare was infront of him

"It there is ANY here who is related to a demon, it is me teme, I am the Heir to the Kitsune Clan, a clan tied to the Kyuubi no yoko, The lord of Demons!" said Flare as his eyes seemed to bleed red as the pupil split into three dots on each eye and the middle dots enlongated to what looked like a snakes

"DEMON!" he coughed before Flare picked him up

"I'll take that insult, but I swear by Kami, you EVER insult my friends again not only will you die, your soul shall MEET Kyuubi!" said Flare angrily as he tossed the man to the ground and Masao shook his head as he walked over and started to heal the man

"You know, Flare doesn't lie, I wouldn't tempt him" said Masao and Rathar hearing the whole exchange walked up to Flare

"You don't seem like a demon, and yet you are tied to one, explain" said Rathar his blade against Flare's throat causing Flare to laugh

"Rathar, do not think that you can beat me! I am the soul heir of my clan, while I am young I am stronger then most, if you wish to know why I am tied to such a creature then look to my past! My ancestor put this mixed blessing on me" said Flare as he gripped the blade as a dark red chakra covered his hand preventing it from being cut

"Ancestor or not why do you not rid yourself of this taint?" asked Rathar unperturbed by the feat and Flare laughed

"I am tainted I'll give you that, but why dishonor a pact"? My honor is at stake" said Flare looking at Rathar and the orc nodded slightly

"And you aren't tainted enough for you to be evil of heart it seems" said Rather motioning to his friends

"No mon, he isn't, he just be backed into a wall" said a troll

"That is enough Groton" said Rathar to the troll

"He be strong for a human too, as is all his friends" said the other troll

"Enough, Flare, heir to the Kitsune Clan, explain to me why you wish to see Warchief Thrall? Even though he will kill you for accepting the taint of a demon" said Rathar and Flare laughed

"I have no reason to kill him Kyuubi is sealed in my sensei, trapped, and as such has no reason to order me to kill anyone for what I know" said Flare

"Thrall will decide that, and you will see him, as I am taking you to him, as a prisoner" said Rathar and Ume was suddenly behind him a blade to his throat

"Touch him and I will kill you" she said angrily

"I guess that was your plan already?" asked Flare laughing before looking at them, "How do you speak like us?" asked Flare

"Because Thrall thought it would do well if we learned it if we are stationed in the Eastern Kingdoms, so that if we met a human under attack by a demon we could aid him" said Rathar and Flare nodded it made sense

"Alright then, but you best not touch my friends or no amount of forces will protect you from me" said Flare his already red eyes seemed to glow for a second

"Then you'll go alone?" asked one of his chuunin

"Hai, send a message to Sensei, let him know the Alliance attacked us" said Flare and the chuunin nodded

"Hai taisho" said the chuunin

---

I am glad I finally finished this chapter

Read and Review and like ALL my stories, constructive criticism ONLY no flames AND NO TELLING ME TO LET A STORY DIE!!


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
